Contemporary aircraft cockpits include a flight deck having multiple flight displays, which display to the flight crew a wide range of aircraft, flight, navigation, and other information used in the operation and control of the aircraft. Within the aviation industry there is a trend towards using large widescreen format displays within the cockpit. This brings the advantage of providing a larger configurable display surface to provide more information to the flight crew and offers the ability to tailor display formats and information displayed. Because all primary flight information may be displayed on the single display surface instead of a plurality of displays or instruments the loss of the single display surface will be far more severe than with the traditional approach.